


First Dance

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about John and Aeryn's son, grown with a wife of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Disclaimer:** Jim Henson's not mine. No copyright infringement intended, no money made, and any similarities to stories not my own are coincidence. 

**Title:** First Dance  
 **Genre:** Farscape drabble  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Note:** Just a little drabble about D'Argo(J &A's son) and his wife at his wedding; D's POV

* * *

 

I watched my father take my mother into his arms and lead her out into the dance area. Their dance was slow, and perfect, and graceful with a lifetime of steps learned together.

“Do you think that’ll be us someday; that we’ll find the place they’re at?” Allara asked as she settled beside me.

“No,” I responded looking away from my parents and over to my new bride. I smiled as she gave me a look. “We’ll have to find our own place, but don’t worry,” I continued, giving her a kiss. “I have an excellent map.” 

I kissed Allara again and drew her close to me before looking back to where my parents were dancing. 

“And my Dad taught me how to always look for the brightest star to guide me.”

I looked back to my wife and kissed her once more before leading her into our first dance together…


End file.
